


知更鳥的報恩

by purplesk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner從沒想過，原來，童話故事也是會有成真的一天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 今天在捷運上突然腦中閃過一句『知更鳥的報恩』，於是，許多片段畫面因而掠過腦海，回到家後就想，那麼就來把這故事寫下來吧！XD  
> 是正劇背景，但有些修改，請大家別太計較，愉悅的看下去吧！XD

　　Conner沒養過寵物。

　　更正，在大都會的家裡，他並沒有任何的寵物。即便是以前在堪薩斯時，他養過的動物體型都頗碩大。所以，當Conner半夜睡不著覺，獨自飛出來夜遊閒晃，居然在高譚市的邊界某處看見那隻在泥土裡奮力打滾掙扎的小鳥時，雖然他二話不說衝過去把小鳥撿了起來，但他並沒有任何養鳥的經驗，實在是不知道接下來該怎麼辦的好。

　　那隻受了傷、渾身都是泥土的小鳥在他的掌心裡瑟瑟發抖，一時之間Conner心軟下來，決定先帶小鳥回家療傷。由於這個時間點肯定沒一間動物醫院會營業，所以即便再著急，Conner也無法呼喚獸醫過來醫治一隻受傷的小鳥。放棄踹開動物醫院大門的念頭，Conner小心翼翼地捧著掌心中的小生命，如同捧著一只價值不斐的易碎品，以最快但最安穩的速度飛回自己的房間。

　　Clark還沒回到家，八成又留在星球日報裡加班了吧？對此Conner有些遺憾，若是Clark此刻在家的話，至少兩人可以一起煩惱怎麼照顧受傷的飛鳥，而不是Conner一個人手忙腳亂地一邊上網查詢資料，一邊忙著找到臉盆集水，試著先把小鳥羽翼上那些髒污洗去。

　　當Conner忙得一個頭兩個大時，他瞥見那隻髒兮兮的小鳥自個兒跳進臉盆裡，開始自食其力地沖洗掉身上的髒污——若不是Conner沒養過鳥，此刻他應該要察覺不對勁，但當時Conner只覺得這隻小鳥實在好聰明，解決了笨手笨腳的他的煩惱。

　　根據網路上的資訊，Conner得知不應該用吹風機將小鳥吹乾，不過身上濕濕的應該不怎麼好受吧？Conner如是想著，於是他自作聰明地決定拿了一條新毛巾，試著幫那隻小鳥擦乾羽毛。一開始小鳥不大願意，但大概是人在江湖身不由己，最後只能乖乖地屈服在Conner的熱心之下，任憑笨拙的Conner小心翼翼地擦拭牠的羽毛。

　　

　　「你應該是哪裡受傷了，所以才飛不起來吧？」Conner對著小鳥說著，並細心地檢查鳥兒身上有無受傷的跡象，「不過我實在看不出來……不要緊，明天我就帶你去動物醫院，讓醫生仔細檢查檢查。」

　　

　　似乎是聽懂了Conner的言詞，原先對Conner有點冷淡的小鳥用牠細長的喙輕輕地啄了啄Conner的手，像在回應Conner的話，逗的Conner笑出聲來。

　　

　　「耶？你這裡是橘紅色的羽毛呢。」說著，Conner輕輕地撫過小鳥的胸前，但這舉動似乎惹到小鳥，後者不客氣地啄了他的手指一口，試著趕走Conner的撫摸，「我猜你應該是知更鳥吧？」笑著，他不介意小鳥啄了自己。

　　

　　幫小鳥擦拭羽翼之後，Conner將知更鳥帶回房間，任牠跳上自己的書桌上，一邊找尋舒服的區塊，一邊用牠的鳥喙整理羽毛。Conner趴在書桌上看著那隻小小鳥兒的一舉一動，忍不住勾起淺笑。

　　

　　「你是公的還是母的？」此話一出，知更鳥抖了一下，偏過頭來望了Conner一眼，但隨即不再理會，「你住哪呢？家人應該很擔心你吧？」

　　

　　跟鳥說話真的有點奇怪，但當Conner決定不再開口時，小鳥停下動作，只是幽幽地望著他，眨了眨烏溜溜的眼睛，有一種莫名的氣氛蔓延。

　　知更鳥是非常普遍的鳥類，Conner也常在公園裡見到。只是他怎麼也沒想過自己會撿一隻受傷的知更鳥回家，更有趣的是這隻知更鳥似乎還聽得懂人類的語言，當然，Conner認為這大概是自己的幻想罷了。

　　

　　「好吧，我想你也累了。」Conner打了個呵欠，「明天早上想吃什麼？嗯……小鳥都吃什麼呢？」他站起身來，伸了個懶腰，想起『早起的鳥兒有蟲吃』這句諺語，所以，小鳥應該都是吃蟲的吧？

　　「蚯蚓？還是毛蟲？」Conner轉過頭來，他興奮地宛如得到正確解答並被稱讚的孩子，但知更鳥卻一點都沒有開心的模樣，反而往後跳了一步，露出……有點嫌惡的表情——如果用人類的表情來形容的話。

　　

　　※※※

　　「醫生，牠是哪裡受傷了呢？」

　　

　　Conner一邊看著獸醫檢查知更鳥的羽翼，一邊忍不住發問。但獸醫只是搖搖頭，說她看不出來這隻小鳥哪裡有受傷，即便Conner堅持昨夜撿到牠時，牠只會在爛泥巴裡掙扎，看起來似乎受了重傷無法飛翔，但醫師只是皺著眉頭咕噥了幾句。

　　

　　「牠很健康。喙發育正常，鼻孔及耳朵很乾淨也無分泌物。」說著說著，醫生將知更鳥的翅膀攤開，「羽毛也生長正常，腳脛清潔也沒有無鱗狀皮膚。嗯，總之，這隻小鳥真的很健康，看起來也挺有活力的。」醫生非常肯定地說著，但Conner卻滿臉困惑。

　　「難不成牠不會飛？」這就能解釋為什麼昨天見到牠時，牠只會在泥巴坑裡打滾。

　　「不排除這個可能。」醫生頓了一下，「不過牠又不是寵物鳥。」嘆氣，連醫生都覺得困惑。

　　小知更鳥走回Conner的手指上，並乖巧地站在他的肩頭，「我看我買點鳥飼料好了，這隻小鳥不吃蟲啊。」

　　

　　Conner把幾個小時前所發生的事繪聲繪影地描述給獸醫聽，他說自己起了個大早跑去公園挖蚯蚓，結果知更鳥根本連看都不看蟲子一眼。

　　獸醫笑了笑，不知道是笑Conner天真單純還是笑不吃蟲的野鳥實在罕見？反正，Conner也不那麼在乎答案。

　　

　　「對了，醫生請問一下，這隻小鳥到底是公的還是母的？」要踏出動物醫院之前，Conner像是想起什麼重大疑問，轉身又走向醫生，湛藍的雙眼漾著滿滿地認真情緒。

　　

　　最後，Conner買得那一袋鳥飼料也幾乎無用。因為這隻知更鳥似乎頗挑食，對於Conner好心買下、倒給牠的飼料完全不屑一顧。後來Conner發現這隻小鳥看來比較喜歡吃蔬果類，所以改買水果回家切給這隻挑食的鳥兒享用。

　　本來還在擔心要怎麼訓練鳥兒飛翔的Conner，在隔天放學回家後發現乖乖待在自己房間的小鳥已翩然飛舞，這讓Conner鬆了口氣。果然，野生動物畢竟是野生動物，牠們還是擁有絕妙的本能。

　　Conner照顧了這隻看似受傷但眼下已無大礙的小知更鳥約四天的時間，第四天的下午，Conner帶著這隻小鳥回到發現牠的那灘泥濘附近，讓牠趕緊早日回家。說也奇怪，雖然沒養過鳥，但Conner總覺得那隻小鳥似乎挺有靈性，當Conner將牠放走之際，牠拍了幾下翅膀，先飛到最近的樹梢上，停下來望著Conner，待後者頻頻向牠揮手，要牠趕緊回到家人身邊，以免家人掛念，那隻知更鳥才又再次展翅飛走。

　　雖然有那麼一點不捨，但看見小知更鳥飛向天際後，Conner壓下心中的五味雜陳，輕輕地漾起微笑，轉身離開彼此相遇之地。

　　

　　※※※

　　今天，Conner在學校裡過得不怎麼愉快。先是他不小心睡過頭遲到了，再來是他因為恍神結果被點起來回答問題，偏偏他還沒回神，一時口誤把現任總統的名字說成了現任市長，結果引來全班哄堂大笑。更尷尬的是，Conner注意到自己青睞的那位女同學也掩嘴偷笑，讓他真想挖個洞把自己埋起來——上方再放幾塊氪石防止自己後悔破土而出。

　　帶著滿滿的疲憊回到家，什麼事都不想做就直接爬到床上去睡，用枕頭的溫度與被子的柔軟來安慰自己受傷的心靈。

　　但似乎連夢鄉也沒留給他一塊清靜之地，Conner皺著眉，翻來覆去。在夢裡他發現自己正坐在某間非常有格調的咖啡廳裡，而坐在自己對面的則是朝思暮想的Anna。她衝著自己笑著，托著腮，另一手正拿著攪拌棒有一搭沒一搭地順時針攪動著咖啡。

　　正想開口說些什麼時，Conner聽見敲玻璃的聲音，轉頭，卻什麼也沒看見。他本想不做理會，但敲玻璃的聲響越來越大，令Conner莫名地煩躁，他再度轉過頭去，想一探究竟時，突然感覺一陣冷風撲面而來，接著，Conner睜開雙眼，發現自己從夢中驚醒。

　　眨了眨眼，還沒搞清楚到底發生了什麼事時，Conner再度感覺到一陣涼風吹了過來。抬頭，他驚訝地發現有人打開他的窗戶，還站在窗櫺上。對方偏著頭看著他，月光潑在那人臉上，使得他的面部線條略微柔美，卻又撒上幾分神秘。

　　Conner尚未開口，那人就跳了下來，此刻Conner才注意到對方的穿著打扮：紅色與黑色相間的、包得緊緊的衣服，還有那件擦過自己腳踝的披風，以及遮住他雙眼的黑色多米諾面具。

　　私闖民宅的傢伙看起來跟自己的年紀差不多，Conner還沒找回自己的舌頭，就看見那傢伙站在自己的房間中央，他四顧張望了一番。

　　

　　「還是跟之前一樣亂啊。」那夜訪之客說著，彷彿他早就來過Conner的房間似的。

　　

　　Conner從床上跳下來，想開口把自己一整天的怨氣都發洩在不速之客身上時，對方又開口說了讓Conner為之一愣的言語。

　　

　　「飼料還在？」來者輕輕地勾起嘴角弧度，「我以為你應該拿去公園救濟其他小鳥了呢。」

　　

　　那比自己再略矮一些的少年轉過身來，朝自己走了幾步。

　　

　　「我有恩必報，Conner Kent。」對方微微揚起下巴，那眼罩遮蓋掉他大半的表情，但Conner感覺得到對方似乎心情愉悅，「說說看我能為你做什麼吧？」

　　

　　Conner眨了眨眼，瞅著站在自個兒眼前的少年，後者身上的氣息怎麼有那麼點似曾相識？那套紅黑色的衣服讓他不自覺地想起某個眼熟的輪廓，加上對方主動提及鳥飼料和自己房間裡的擺設……還有那抹淺笑。

　　Conner不自覺地想起幾天前放走的那隻知更鳥。他呆愣了一秒，嘴巴微張，一臉看見什麼奇蹟的模樣。難道，他之前救了的知更鳥變成了人類？不，還是那隻知更鳥不是鳥？不不不，或者他現在還在作夢？

　　

　　「Conner Kent？」

　　

　　對方的嗓音將他他回現實，Conner捏了自己的臉，確認自己是清醒的。並且未關上的窗戶又捎來一陣冷風，讓他打了個哆嗦。好吧，這應該不是夢。Conner在心中默想著。再度抬頭，他與站在前方的少年對上了視線，後者正有耐心地等待Conner恢復說話能力。

　　所以，這難道是傳說中的，知更鳥的報恩？Conner頓了一下，覺得這一切實在太不現實了。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　Conner被Clark的敲門聲吵醒。他迷迷糊糊地打開門，一邊揉著眼睛一邊聽Clark在交代瑣事，到底Clark說了些什麼，Conner根本不記得了。他只記得Clark又再度匆匆忙忙地出門，並拍拍他的肩，告訴他上學別遲到了。一想到此，Conner還真的不知道Clark昨晚是幾點回到家的？截稿日前，大多數編輯都直接睡在電腦桌上了吧，Conner如是想著。

　　他給自己倒了杯牛奶，並一口飲盡。在杯子放下的霎那，他也頓時想起昨晚那名深夜訪客……真是糟糕，後來到底發生了什麼事呢？Conner大概是花了一兩分鐘才回過神來，而那名體型較微纖細的訪客好似流露出些許的不耐煩，但並沒有無禮地衝著Conner發火，反倒是靜靜地等待Conner消化眼前的狀況。

　　Conner大概是說了一些傻話吧，總之，他記得自己比手畫腳說了些『你是誰？』、『怎麼出現在這裡？』、『你是怎麼進來的？』諸如此類的提問。對方似乎是皺了眉，沒打算應聲，那人隨手拾起Conner丟在桌上的書本翻了幾頁，然後Conner瞅見對方嘴角悄悄地勾了彎度——不是好的那種，比較接近於偷笑或是嘲弄的弧度。

　　這麼個舉動惹惱了Conner。他衝過去一把搶下自己的所有物，並開口說了些大概不怎麼動聽的言詞，最後他想把那不速之客推出房外——房間門外——但Conner還沒碰觸到他，對方就輕巧地閃過Conner的碰觸。不是那種急中生智的閃躲，而是優雅、巧妙又不大明顯的輕輕挪動，讓Conner的手撲了個空卻又不至於晾在空中顯得尷尬。

　　大概是感受到Conner的怒氣，所以那名不速之客也沒自討沒趣。他悄悄地與Conner擦肩而過，旋出了房間主人的攻擊範圍，最後也肯定不是說了類似江湖相忘的台詞，反之，好像是什麼『那麼改天再聯絡吧。』之類的句子？

　　Conner搔搔頭，實在想不起來對方到底說了啥。啊！那傢伙不是從房門離開的，好像又是從窗戶鑽了出去。

　　那傢伙的出現和消失真的太像一場夢了，難怪醒來時總覺得太不真實。可惜早上起床時看見那本被自己一把搶了過來，又被丟在地上的書本安然地躺在椅子旁邊時，這又提醒著自己，書本不會長腳跑到椅子旁邊睡覺，所以，昨晚那件事絕對不是夢境。

　　嘆了氣，Conner決定先把這件事拋諸腦後，先乖乖地去學校要緊。

　　

　　※※※

　　學校真的不大好玩。比起去上學，Conner更喜歡參與超級英雄的工作，但Clark總說著，即便是超級英雄也必須有正常人的生活，而外表年齡落在高中生年紀的Conner，以不符合真實年紀的『特殊申請管道』進入了高中生活——即便Clark沒明說，但Conner多少都猜得到，大概是無所不能的高譚大蝙蝠順手幫的忙。

　　雖然還沒跟傳說中的蝙蝠俠見過面，但從其他人嘴裡聽見的蝙蝠俠傳說，足以讓Conner對這位大前輩敬畏萬分——各種意義上的敬畏。大概也因為這樣，所以Conner其實不大敢接近高譚的領土，畢竟生命是寶貴的。除了那天剛好在郊區看見那隻落難的知更鳥外，那大概是Conner最接近高譚的一次了。

　　一想到那隻小鳥，Conner就禁不住地想起把知更鳥放回高譚的那天。真不曉得牠後來怎樣了？是否跟家人團聚了？現在在哪片樹林裡築巢了嗎？Conner邊想邊忍不住嘴角上揚。照顧小鳥的那幾天其實很愉快，畢竟Conner現在還沒交上什麼朋友，獨自一人上下學，回家後只能把心事跟一隻知更鳥訴說。雖然那隻小鳥似乎都聽得懂Conner所講的話，只可惜無法跟牠對談，否則Conner很想知道小鳥會對於Conner的想法有怎樣的評論呢！

　　突然手機振動了起來，Conner伸手抓起並打開一看，很難得地，居然有同學約他晚一點出來看電影，而且同學還特別提到自己心儀的Anna也會一起去。這讓Conner精神為之一振，他趕緊敲著按鍵準備回覆這場邀約。

　　

　　「乾淨整潔的環境是讓人專心學習的秘訣之一。」

　　

　　Conner被這突如其來、從身後傳來的聲音嚇了一跳，差點就讓手機掉落於地。他立刻轉頭望向那扇窗戶，瞬間他腦袋停機了一秒。映進他眼簾的是昨晚那名少年，而這位少年正坐在窗口上，優雅地鑽進他房間，並且還不忘把窗戶關上以防冷風灌進室內。

　　那名少年逕自巡邏起Conner的房間。由於今天時間較早，所以Conner的房間燈火通明，少年泰若自然地巡視Conner房間的每個角落：書櫃上的書籍、丟在床上的睡衣、掉在地板上的CD或是青少年會看的雜誌等等。少年沒有開口評論，但他嘴角的弧度確實已充分顯示出他的想法。

　　

　　「你、你對窗戶有什麼特別的喜愛嗎？」Conner一時之間不知道該說些什麼，但一直很難理解對方為什麼特別喜歡從窗戶進出。

　　

　　少年轉了過來，聳聳肩，以沉默回答一切。

　　Conner莫名地覺得有點頭疼，眼下他並不想答理這位又再度私闖民宅的傢伙，因為他有更要緊的事等著他處理。但又不能放任這傢伙在自宅裡進出自如，雖然少年看起來不像是會頑皮搗蛋的壞小孩，不過Conner對於喜歡奇裝異服打扮的人抱持著敬謝不敏的態度。

　　

　　「得了吧。今天沒時間理你，你快點回家。」Conner站起身來，走向那位少年，並揮了揮手像是在趕小動物似的，然後，他下意識地瞥了眼窗戶。

　　「你打算去赴約？」

　　

　　對方語音方落，下一秒Conner驚覺那傢伙居然不知什麼時候順走了自己剛才還拿在手上的手機，並且就站在自己面前檢視著同學傳過來的短信。慢著！那傢伙到底是何方神聖，居然能如此迅速、神不知鬼不覺地從自己手上偷走東西？

　　

　　「還給我！」

　　

　　Conner覺得自己有點憤怒，除了房間這私領域被侵入之外，連手機這樣私密的物品也被輕而易舉的奪走，這讓Conner一方面覺得頗羞愧另一方面又忍不住的感到忿忿不平。

　　本以為對方可能會很幼稚地做個鬼臉然後跟自己來一場沒必要的肉搏戰，結果沒料到那位少年反倒是非常乾脆地將手機還給Conner，這讓後者瞬間找不到出口發洩怒氣，他就像瞬間洩了氣的皮球，傻愣愣地接過手機並且不知如何應對。

　　

　　「如果想去的話就去吧。」

　　

　　少年輕輕地說著，彷彿他也不怎麼打算多費唇舌阻止Conner的行動。但話說回來，少年本來就沒有任何立場、資格阻止Conner做任何事啊！不過奇妙的是，對方如此坦然自在的態度反而讓Conner覺得渾身不對勁。

　　

　　「若是你打算明天不交化學報告的話，那麼待在家裡也只是煩悶而已，乾脆出去跟同學閒聊打屁還比較開心，不是嗎？」少年依舊淺笑著，但那抹笑容卻讓Conner覺得比出口責怪他丟下功課出去玩耍還來得更有威力。

　　

　　不是Conner故意不做功課，而是，他跟化學真的不大認識，而化學也跟他不怎麼熟。而且Clark一見到化學元素表就露出那種非常不超人的表情，這讓Conner真的求助無門，只能呆坐在書桌前看著那些元素符號發愣，彷彿它們在眼前飛舞跳華爾茲似的。

　　Conner頹廢地坐了下來，內心感到非常煎熬。他很想出去跟同學一同歡樂，但若是想像著Pa、Ma還有Clark看到自己成績單時失望的表情，他就快樂不起來。

　　這份沮喪的心情似乎透過空氣傳送到那名少年那裡，少年原本還微翹的嘴角，現在抿成了一直線。他搔搔頭，起身走向無奈的Conner，並伸手翻了翻Conner的化學報告，然後他輕輕地嘆了氣。

　　

　　「看起來並不是很難。」少年說道，而Conner像落難之人抓到了一片浮木似的燃起生存的希望之光似地望著他，少年繼續說：「好吧，你坐好，我教你怎麼寫。」

　　

　　少年語畢，Conner立刻坐直身子，並掃掉桌上那些不重要的雜物，只留下作業本、筆以及相關的課本、參考資料。而少年不知從何處搬來了一張椅子，將其放在桌子旁，並坐了下來。他先是安靜地翻了翻Conner的課本，確認一下學校上課進度到哪邊，並且詢問Conner學習狀況後，他歪著頭，想了幾秒，接著開始一對一的化學家教。

　　Conner當時並沒有多想，關於為什麼眼前這小子看起來比自己年紀還小但是卻彷彿無所不知。對當時的Conner而言，原本有點受不了對方夜訪自宅，但現在這傢伙卻開始了家教課程，而且還用Conner能理解的方式在教導他的課業，簡直比學校裡的老師還厲害、更有耐心！

　　當Conner快要寫完功課時，少年突然起身，Conner不解地望著他，對方則淡淡地說他要走了。

　　

　　「你要去哪？就快寫完了不是嗎？」Conner困惑的眼神在少年臉上與他的作業上來回掃著。

　　「剩下的你應該都會了，我預估你二十分鐘內就可以完成。」少年淺笑著，他又走向他鍾情的窗戶，跳出去之前他多看了Conner一眼，接著，他消失在夜色之中。

　　

　　Conner還來不及道謝及道別，對方就消逝在自己的視線範圍。Conner抬眼，發現現在居然已經接近午夜十二點了——而且他還忘了回覆同學的電影邀約——他再多望了眼少年鑽出去的那扇窗口，不自覺地，他想起仙度瑞拉的童話故事：魔法會在午夜十二點時失效。

　　那傢伙還會再來嗎？莫名地，Conner有點期待明天晚上的到來。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　Conner覺得自己大概是一個適應力非常良好的人吧？

　　連續幾晚，那名穿著紅黑相間緊身衣的少年都會出現在Conner的房間裡。出沒的時間不定——那傢伙肯定練過什麼東方的武術吧？每次Conner一轉頭就發現已經有人坐在自己床上、椅子上、雙手背在腰後在自己房間裡巡視，好幾次都差點害Conner嚇到差點發射熱視線；但出現的方式一樣——他真是超愛那扇窗戶的。

　　另外還有一點，那名少年絕對會在十二點前消失。一開始Conner追問為什麼對方要如此匆忙離去，但往往他還沒開口，少年就又立刻在眨眼之際消失的無影無蹤。最後Conner也放棄追問，搞不好對方有宵禁嘛！一想至此，Conner忍不住開始想像那名少年的家人是怎樣的一家人呢？有鑑於少年似乎有Cosplay癖好，所以搞不好家裡的人都有差不多的興趣？至少應該不反對吧。

　　

　　「不，我的家人都沒有Cosplay的興趣。」

　　

　　Conner立刻轉頭，發現不知幾時出現於自己身後的那傢伙，現在正坐在Conner床上，翻閱著自己從圖書館借回來的那本《Dash and Lily's Book of Dares》，而且Conner還瞥見那少年嘴角微揚，輕說著『有意思』之類的句子。

　　先不論對方為什麼開始翻閱自己的書籍，Conner更疑惑的是，難道眼前這傢伙有讀心能力？居然知道Conner的腦子在想什麼！

　　

　　「不，我沒有讀心能力。」少年緩緩地放下手上的書，雖然多米諾面具遮蓋了他那雙眼睛，不過Conner覺得面具後面的目光大概是那種幽然又神秘的視線吧。

　　「是你的表情太明顯了。」少年補充著，語畢，他繼續翻閱著書籍。

　　「我剛才明明就背對著你，你最好看到我的表情！」Conner忍不住拿起手邊的無線滑鼠往少年的方向丟過去。

　　「肢體動作。」少年輕鬆地躲過『攻擊』，慢條斯理地回應著。

　　

　　少年將書闔上，抬起頭望著Conner，而Conner實在不大明白，為什麼有人可以把放書籤、闔上書這樣平凡的舉動做的如此優雅卻不造作？就像是……與生俱來的本能似的，就像鳥天生就會飛一樣。

　　鳥？

　　對了，就是那隻知更鳥啊！知更鳥消失之後，少年就出現了。雖然Conner拼命說服自己，這兩者應該毫無關聯，但他又會忍不住將兩者串連在一起。還記得兩人第一次見面時，對方詢問Conner說，看看少年能為他做些什麼？Conner當下並沒有回答，再之後，少年經常來訪，也開始教導起Conner的課業。這讓還沒打進去班上交友圈的Conner感覺欣慰，至少晚上回到家裡，總會有個雖然來路不明，卻願意跟自己說說話、聊天、幫助自己課業的……算是朋友的人相伴。

　　總之，Conner不排斥反倒有點喜歡少年的陪伴。Conner趴在椅背上，與少年隔著一段距離，兩人互視著彼此。靜默發酵，一切卻如此自然而然。

　　「嘿。」Conner讓自己的下巴靠在小臂上，「你還沒跟我說過你的名字。」

　　

　　Conner深知自己大可使用X視線去偷看多米諾面具後面的那張臉，但是，如此行就有點越界了，畢竟對方如果刻意遮住自己的臉，那或許表示他有什麼需要被隱藏起來的苦衷。至少Conner如此認為。

　　

　　「Tim。」少年說著，並跳下床，還是與房間主人保持著一段距離。

　　

 **Tim。** Conner在心中反覆地誦唸了幾遍，就只有『Tim』，沒有其他的了。

　　

　　「既然你今天沒有作業，那麼，我早點告辭了。」

　　

　　Conner下意識地望向那扇窗，並且腦袋掠過一些想法，例如他用熱視線把窗戶融掉、鎖死的話，那麼Tim會怎麼做呢？他會轉過來瞪自己一眼還是聳聳肩，然後走房門離開？應該不至於會額外炸出一個洞溜走吧，應該啦……

　　Clark還在趕稿中，所以若是連Tim都離開，那麼他就真的獨守空閨了。

　　

　　「等一下。」Conner冷不防出聲制止對方，Tim沒有動作，還是像根電線桿一樣乾站在自己眼前，似乎在等待Conner的下一句話，「你以前曾跟我說過：『說說看我能為你做什麼吧？』，如果我沒會錯意，這表示我可以許願吧？」

　　

　　對於Conner的用詞，Tim似乎歪了一下頭，或者微皺了眉，但他並沒有出聲糾正對方，這表示Conner可以繼續說下去。

　　

　　Conner清了清嗓子，對於自己接下來要說話的感到有點不好意思，但他也無人可以訴說了，「其實我很想約Anna出去，但我不知道該怎麼做。」他的聲音遇到了樂譜上的漸弱音符。

　　

　　沉默再度橫亙在彼此之間，這次的無語氣氛比以往的更為尷尬，Conner有那麼幾秒以為自己說錯了什麼，但他又想不出來哪裡不對勁。

　　

　　「你現在是把我當作神燈精靈的意思了？」頓，「還是知心姊姊？」

　　

　　好吧，不需要X視線Conner都能察覺到Tim的眼神透露著些許無奈與不屑。

　　

　　「你不就是來報恩的嗎？」Conner洩氣地自言自語，或許是自己想太多了，搞不好Tim根本不是那隻知更鳥變的，再說了，鳥怎麼可能變成人，人也不可能變成鳥啊，自己大概看太多童話故事了——都是Clark的錯。

　　Tim輕輕地嘆了氣，道：「好吧。」他沒走過來，反倒是回到Conner的床坐下，繼續佔據那溫暖的小地方。

　　

　　※※※

　　Tim花了點時間確認Conner在班上與大家相處的狀況，並且從Conner口中套出Anna的全名，再迅速地……Conner根本不知道Tim從哪變出一套迷你的駭客小工具，總之，Tim快速地在其上飛舞手指。瞬間，Anna的個資、照片、甚至她今天的早餐有無紅蘿蔔都被Tim給刨了出來。這讓Conner覺得既神奇又害怕。

　　他忍不住出聲要求Tim別再查下去了，畢竟，就算是公眾人物也不會喜歡被人如此一層層扒開，赤裸裸地攤開在他人面前。

　　聞聲，Tim只是稍作停歇，他抬頭朝Conner的方向望了過去，沒有做任何言語上的回應。但下一秒，Conner就見到Tim關掉所有的資料——雖然不能保證Tim是否早就備份——這讓Conner稍微安心了點。

　　

　　Tim清了清喉嚨，開口道：「做個整理吧。首先，你跟Anna並沒有單獨共處過，兩人也沒說過幾句話，而你又是轉學過去的，目前還沒跟班上的人打成一片。你說Anna身邊總圍繞著很多異性，所以客觀來看，你的希望不大。」

　　

　　Conner欣賞Tim說話的樣子，但講話太誠實的那一面倒是令人覺得有點討厭。

　　

　　「不過呢，你也無法確定Anna對你毫無興趣。」Tim咬了咬下唇，又道：「我剛才查了一下，其實Anna跟她的閨蜜討論過你的事。」他勾起漂亮但讓人心癢癢的嘴角弧度。

　　

　　Conner追問著，但Tim根本不理會他的言語，繼續補充說明Anna可能對Conner持有的態度。實話實說，Conner有種感覺，他認為Tim肯定是個很會吊人胃口的壞傢伙。而更有趣的是，Tim知道什麼時候該吊人胃口，什麼時候該全盤托出——這傢伙是個控制狂。

　　

　　「反正呢，乍看之下你可能出局了，但其實你可能有不小的機會可以打出安打。」Tim微笑，有一點得意的模樣。

　　「就算有機會，但根本還不知道什麼時候可以站上打擊區啊。」Conner還是略感沮喪。

　　「那就約她出去吧，直接丟直球。」Tim雙手交叉於胸前，「不少人覺得，曖昧、調情都是必要手段，但其實女性並不一定會吃這套。其實多數女性很懂得怎麼應付男性的小手段，她們有與生俱來的特殊能力，男人學不來的。」

　　「如你所言，Anna身邊圍繞著很多人，那表示她在社交上頗有手腕，人際關係應該也很不錯。與你不同，你還不懂得怎麼去應對各種各式的人類。」

　　

　　Conner點頭如搗蒜，但他發現Tim似乎說了什麼字眼讓他感覺哪裡怪怪的，卻還來不及打斷Tim的演講，思緒又被Tim的闡述給沖刷走了。

　　

　　「所以直接丟直球，好處是，Anna應該很少面對到如此直接的邀約，但她不會有太多的反應時間，人們通常遇到這種狀況時，不大會拒絕對方；另一個好處，但同時也可能是惡耗，那就是Anna立刻拒絕你，不過這也表示你們沒未來，傷痛來的快也會去的快，皆大歡喜。」Tim笑了起來，不是嘲弄的那種，是真心的笑容。

　　「對了，Anna喜歡看電影，你上次沒跟他們一起去，所以算是欠她一次。這剛好可成為你出擊的理由，你大可開玩笑地問她能否賞光讓你賠償她的損失，女孩嘛，把她們當公主對待並沒有什麼不好，反而你還能表現出紳士風範。」

　　

　　Conner認真地做著筆記。

　　

　　「不要選愛情片，因為愛情片裡的男主角都太完美了，看完之後，女伴會下意識地把坐在她旁邊的男伴與電影男主角做不利的比較；不要選驚悚片，電影院烏黑一片，你以為看驚悚片旁邊的女生會嚇到過來抱著你，但搞不好你自己也嚇到需要找人抱了，不妥不妥；不要看動畫片，除非你們兩個人都超愛迪士尼，並且可以忍耐影院裡孩童的吵鬧與哭泣聲此起彼落……

　　「這樣還有什麼片能看啊？」Conner皺了眉心，Tim幾乎已經否決掉大半的影片了。

　　「看點搞笑片或是英雄爽片，例如《蝙蝠俠對超人：正義曙光》，不過這部還沒上映。現在的超級英雄片都已經設計成可供闔家歡樂觀賞用，接受度都很高，基本上就是約會安全款。」

　　Conner眨了眨眼，露出一臉崇拜的模樣，說：「你真的太厲害了，Tim。」難不成Tim其實是個大情聖？

　　

　　Tim沒有回應，他起身離開Conner的床舖，並走向窗戶。啊，是的，又接近午夜了。

　　

　　「回答你腦中的疑問：不，我不是情聖。那麼這些知識怎麼來的？如果你家不只一名大情聖，而且其中一名情聖還很喜歡不斷告訴你他的風流史時……」Tim聳聳肩，「那麼就是這樣了。」語畢，他輕輕地躍出窗外，消逝在夜色之中。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　 _「嘿，我問你喔，你為什麼要幫我啊？無論是作業還是幫我想怎麼把Anna約出來？」_

　　少年顰眉，但並沒有出言不遜，反倒溫和地再次解釋： _「……我說過我是有恩必報。」_

　　他眨眨眼，一臉不可思議地道： _「所以，你真的是那隻知更鳥？」_ 與其說驚訝，不如說Conner滿是好奇和開心， _「那、那麼，到底是鳥變成人還是人變成鳥？」_

 _「都無所謂吧。」_ 少年的目光似乎飄了飄，總之就是沒停留在Conner身上。

 _「Tim？」_ 他出聲輕喚著對方，但後者並沒有答理。

　　

　　那是第一次，Conner真正地有了一種小鳥會飛走，一去不返的預感。

　　

　　※※※

　　Tim給的建議真的非常有效！Conner乖乖遵守，且按照Tim幫他設計好的台詞、腳本而走，發現Anna笑盈盈地答應了Conner的邀約，並且兩人真的度過了一晚非常有趣的電影夜。

　　更有意思的是，Tim諄諄告誡他的一切，例如待人接物時需要注意的地方、又要怎麼婉轉的拒絕不喜歡的提議卻又不傷和氣，再加上有Anna的加持，Conner因此快速地打進了班上的小圈圈裡，這讓Conner有一種奪得美人芳心，又打下天下的飄飄然的感覺。

　　自從跟Anna走近了之後，Conner開始有更多的社交活動，放學後並不會立刻回家，也不會那麼在意到底Clark今天是否還要加班趕稿。現在Conner可以參與更多課外活動，無需坐在書桌前感嘆或發呆。

　　今天Conner一如往常地，跟大夥混到頗晚才回到家，Clark的房門半掩，而Conner想起最近Clark似乎有聯盟的事情要忙——他突然感覺有點意外，因為Conner發現自己現在沒那麼注意或者說關心超級英雄的事物了。或許就像Clark說的，就算是超級英雄，也必須過平凡人的生活。而這一段日子以來，Conner體驗了當個平凡人的生活，仔細想想，當個普通人也挺不賴的。

　　

　　「滿意現在的生活了？」

　　

　　Conner推開門，門扉還沒在自己身上關上，他就瞥見那隻紅黑知更鳥——當然，這是借代法，鳥類是不會說話的——坐在自己的椅子上，還翻著Conner買回來的最新的漫畫。雖然眼前的景象讓Conner覺得相當熟悉，也覺得再自然不過，反正他這段日子都習慣Tim會突然出現在自己的房間裡，但是Conner並沒有漏聽Tim方才語氣中的揶揄意味。

　　他當然喜歡現在的生活！

　　花了那麼多的力氣和心思才感覺自己的生活上了軌道，也終於能裡解，或者說諒解所謂的超級英雄的私生活應該是怎樣的節奏。就在這個時候，有人說了冷言冷語的話，即便不是故意的、即便這只是相當理智又十分符合現實的說法，不過，聽起來還是挺刺耳的。

　　

　　「還不賴啊。」Conner故意蠻不在乎地回覆著對方，把背包放下，抬頭望了時鐘一眼才發現自己居然這麼晚歸。

　　

　　Tim都會準時在午夜前消失，而最近自己每天都非常晚回到家，幾乎也沒有跟Tim聊上兩句，等Conner梳洗一番回到房間時，Tim往往已經離開。

　　有時Tim會趁Conner離開時翻翻他的作業，如果Conner尚未回房，Tim就會寫個字條提醒Conner可以在哪裡找到報告資料；若是Conner不急著去洗澡、換衣服，Tim就會拉張椅子坐在他旁邊，就像之前一樣，耐心又仔細地協助Conner把作業完成——但這樣的機會越來越少，Conner都快不記得上次Tim坐在自己旁邊是三天前還是一週前的事？

　　這麼一想，Conner突然發現，他從來不知道Tim是什麼時候進來自宅的！Tim又在自己的房間等了多久？他回頭正想開口，卻瞥見Tim正準備要從窗戶溜走。後者還沒來得及悄悄離去，只有一隻腳準備跨出窗櫺，兩人四目交接，而Conner還是無法讀取到Tim的眼罩下的表情。

　　

　　「你要走了？」Conner有股淡淡地卻說不上來的哀傷與苦澀交織。

　　但一腳跨出這空間的少年只是聳聳肩，輕聲道：「我想你應該不需要我了吧。」

　　

　　他微笑，在Conner看來那抹微笑並不是感到愉悅的那種，Conner擅自解讀為那是傾向於無奈的淺笑。

　　

　　「你的功課有持續在進步，跟學校的同儕的關係也日益良好。」他歪著頭，有那麼點可愛，但Conner覺得一般少年應該不會喜歡被用『可愛』形容，「所以我想，我的任務達成了。」依舊是那抹令人猜不透的微笑。

　　

　　語畢，他們兩人沉默了一陣子，沒有誰先開口打破這氣氛。

　　

　　「那就這樣了……」Tim首先發難，但Conner立刻打斷他的話。

　　「等一下！那個，我……」明明打斷對方的言語，但此刻卻突然腦子一片空白。

　　

　　看著Tim坐在窗台上的身影，那似乎會融在月光、消失於黑夜裡的身影。他想開口、想問、想知道：你以後還會再來嗎？

　　但那句話像魚刺哽在喉間，不知怎地，就是說不出來也嚥不下去。

　　

　　「謝……謝謝。」Conner感覺找不到自己的聲音，勉強擠出一句客套的謝辭，但又覺得非常言不由衷以及莫名的氣餒。

　　

　　Tim的嘴角弧度有點柔軟，可能是月色朦朧之故，也可能是Conner的心理作用，但，反正Conner就是移不開視線，只是傻傻地瞅著對方發愣。

　　

　　「不客氣。」他笑著，「那麼，就祝你一切順利，再見了，Conner Kent。」

　　

　　他伸手，卻覺得自己什麼都搆不著，往前跨了一步，卻眼睜睜地望著Tim翻出窗外，再度碎在大都會的夜色裡。Conner呆站在原處，不知過了多久，等回過神來時，他感覺心裡有一塊東西不見了。不會疼，但好像有什麼很重要的東西溜走了，再也抓不回來。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Conner？Conner！」

　　

　　他從發獃中被人喚了回來，傻傻地地眨了眨眼，才意識到朋友們都圍著他瞧。有人看起來耐性喪失，有人流露好奇的表情，也有人的臉上寫滿擔憂。各式各樣的情緒在大夥的臉上如同幻燈片播放，而Conner一時之間覺得有趣又玩味。

　　

　　「嗯？不好意思，怎麼了嗎？」他靦腆地笑著，帶著歉意。

　　「我們正在討論晚一點要不要去唱歌……」

　　「打保齡球啦！我還沒報上次的仇呢。」

　　「不過剛才不是有人說想要打球嗎？」

　　

　　眾人你一言我一語的，沉溺在年輕人精力旺盛想找地方發洩的輪迴討論裡，或許在幾週前，Conner會覺得格外有趣，還會聽得津津有味。但這些與自己外表年齡相仿的少年少女們，卻沒有一個人提出應該先把課業完成的建議——上週Mr. Smith就再三交待，明天一定要把歷史報告交上來，如果沒有按時呈交，可能會影響學期成績。

　　在Conner的記憶裡，這些朋友們似乎也不怎麼在乎老師們的叮囑。對於新聞上的各種頭條、國際間發生的時事，每個人似乎都覺得，反正那都跟美國、跟我居住的城市無關的模樣。或許在這年齡層的人，通常不會去深思、鑽研、反覆思索這些社會事件與自身的關聯，也不會特別去重視、琢磨所謂的公平公義又是怎樣的概念。

　　這年紀的人們，他們的聚光燈只打在自己與身邊的朋友身上；他們所在意的，是身邊的人對自己的看法，因為，處於這半成年地帶的青少年，他們正在塑造自己的人格、性格、以及價值觀——Conner愣了一下，這些想法從腦中閃過，但是以Tim的聲音在訴說。

　　Conner並不覺得這些同學不好，只是……該怎麼說呢，好似煩悶、躁鬱成了某種可以擠壓、重壓在Conner心口、胸口上的重物，令Conner覺得有那麼點喘不過氣，又覺得想要扭頭離開找一處無人之地與自己獨處。

　　他想起之前每天晚上與私闖民宅小紅鳥的相處時光，他們無話不談。聊聊身邊的瑣事、男孩女孩與家人；也談談社會上的各種議題，國內八卦也好，國際新聞也罷。他們混在一起的日子不長，但那隻小紅鳥似乎知道非常多的事，在Conner看來，Tim就像個活生生、有血有肉、會走動的Google。與Tim的相處是自在愉悅的，他幾乎能毫不掩飾地向對方暢談自己的一切。

　　那是很奇妙的感覺。

　　Conner並沒有告訴Tim關於自己的身份、Clark的身份——這是他們的秘密，所謂秘密，就是不能廣為宣揚的事情，就算在Conner看來是無所不知Tim，也絕對猜不到Clark的真實身份，這讓Conner有股莫名的勝利感——但除了這些，Conner幾乎把自己所有的想法、喜好，都毫不掩飾地讓Tim知曉。

　　但自從他在也聽不到Tim的踅聲、那扇窗子再也沒有小紅鳥的足跡後，Conner漸漸地感覺到寂寞。那是一種，即便身邊圍繞著非常多朋友、各種笑語與歡樂都無法遮掩的空虛。

　　在那瞬間，Conner覺得自己似乎明白了什麼。他站在校園中心，被同學朋友們所圍繞，但他腦中想的盡是Tim認真不馬虎的課業指導、各種建言以及兩人有一搭沒一搭的閒聊。

　　他很想念Tim，而那隻小紅鳥卻飛走了，像之前他在高譚市邊界親手放走那隻小小的知更鳥一樣，牠拍了拍翅膀飛了一段路，但停在枝頭上又回頭張望，似乎有點不捨、似乎有點放不下Conner。他最後與Tim見面的那晚也是如此，Tim離開前的躊躇，以及決定跳出窗外時拋給Conner最後的那抹帶著祝福的微笑。

　　Conner握緊了手，空氣被力道擠壓，從他的掌心被擠出。他轉身，沒理會身後朋友的詫異與叫喚。那時，Conner下定決心，雖然他不知道要從哪開始找起，手上也沒有什麼線索，更不可以去貼尋人……或者尋鳥啟事。但他已經決定好了，他一定要去找Tim，而且一定要找回他的小紅鳥。

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　是說，找人的方法千百萬種，貼尋人啟事也好、上網求網友幫忙也罷，但是，Conner可沒聽過尋鳥啟事——不，其實也是有尋鳥啟事，只是會出來貼的人都是飼主，Conner根本連飼主的邊都沾不上。

　　他停下手上工作，雖然這也不是什麼工作，就只是拿著彩色蠟筆在一張A4紙胡亂塗鴉、亂寫字。但這動作會讓Conner的心緒稍稍平靜一點，當心情像是無頭蒼蠅胡亂地竄來飛去時，他就如此行，令自己的思緒能慢慢地、平安地降落，當然，這也是Tim教他的方法。

　　真是糟糕，Conner發現自己的生活在各種層面上都被Tim所滲透。Conner感到莫名的絕望，他嘆氣，像洩了氣的皮球，更像隻雙耳無奈地垂下的小狗。接著他面部朝下直直地將自己悶進用紙張堆砌而成的鳥巢中。

　　

_「如果想不通的時候，就回到原點。」_

　　

　　Tim好像這麼說過。

　　如果碰壁了、觸礁了、腦袋打結了，那麼就放下漫無目的亂鑽的思緒，別把自己變成了本來在玩毛線球結果被毛線纏到動彈不得的小貓一樣尷尬無能。剪掉毛線不是個好方法，但可以從空隙中先鑽出來，再找到線頭，慢慢地抽出來，拉平、扯直。

　　

　　「想不通的時候就回到原點。」Conner趴在桌上喃喃自語，「原點在哪呢……」他皺眉，扁嘴，腦子彷彿被二氧化碳覆蓋。

　　

　　寫尋鳥啟事時，內容應該也要寫上鳥類的外型特徵、全長和體重還有一些基本資料吧？像是這隻小鳥幾歲了？在哪裡購買或撿到的……慢著！撿到？

　　Conner一個激靈坐直身子，腦中閃過了非常重要的關鍵詞。是的，假設Tim就是那隻他之前撿到的小小知更鳥——先不論到底Tim怎麼變成鳥還是鳥怎麼變成Tim，再不論這聽起來多荒謬但是Conner就是堅信Tim應該就是那隻知更鳥，即便Conner沒有證據可以證明——那麼，目前微薄的線索就指向Conner第一次遇到Tim的那天，那是週一晚上，而且在高譚市邊界。

　　很好，今天也是週一晚上，至於高譚市邊界嘛，這個不是問題，Conner可以立刻就出發！

　　帶著莫名興奮的心情，Conner決定抓緊時間趕快上路。

　　

　　※※※

　　好吧，Conner不得不承認這個計畫實在太無腦了。他沒作多想的就衝了出來然後在初次遇見小紅鳥的那片泥巴坑邊停了下來，下一秒，他突然意識到自己即將闖進那個可怕大蝙蝠的領地。光想起蝙蝠俠那張陰森森的臉，還有冷酷的嗓音——Conner敢說被那令人膽顫心驚的眼神一瞥，身體裡的血液肯定比孤獨堡壘的溫度還低，不，是直接結冰了。

　　光是想像就讓Conner忍不住打了個冷顫。

　　看著前方那顆大樹，在Conner的腦中，那就像是一個看不見的界線，如果他現在飛過去，就是直接闖進大蝙蝠的城市。說也奇怪，雖然每個超級英雄都有落腳、經常出沒的城市，但也只有蝙蝠俠對高譚市有著超乎常人的執著，更別說整個蝙蝠家族的人和高譚市民似乎都如此認為：「高譚市是蝙蝠俠的城市，其他超級英雄未得許可不得進入。 **PS.嚴禁氪星人踏入此地。** 」

　　至於為什麼蝙蝠俠如此厭惡氪星人，Conner不懂，也暫時不想懂——雖然實際年齡上Conner未滿一歲，但他多少可以從Clark談論蝙蝠俠的語氣中感覺到有那麼一絲絲的弔詭。人類的情緒果然是很複雜的，Conner瞬間覺得自己有一點像是誤闖森林的小白兔，看來前途茫茫。

　　不行！如果他在這裡碰壁就夾著尾巴逃回大都會，那麼，他連夜趕來高譚有何意義？好吧，反正都要死了，至少要死的壯烈一點。更何況，嘿，高譚市這麼大，就算蝙蝠俠再怎麼神通廣大，也不會那麼剛剛好，今天就巡邏到邊界來吧？

　　抱著點僥倖的心態，Conner安慰自己、鼓舞自己後，他悄悄地潛入了眾英雄被禁止進入的聖地：高譚市。

　　Conner的運氣算是不錯，他先沿著高譚市邊界飛了一段，並且運用超級聽力來過濾資訊。而他如此行時令他驟然感到心情沈重，高譚這座城市的居民們似乎與高譚那陰晴不定的天氣一般，截至目前為止，Conner尚未聽見任何鼓舞人心的言談，大多都是喃喃埋怨、氣餒灰心的言談。當然，還有非常多聽了就令人想衝過去痛揍一頓的下流話及威嚇、欺負弱小的言語。

　　Conner深知現在不是逞英雄的時刻，即便他再怎麼想飛到那些需要幫助的人的身邊，但他也需暫時忽略那些呼聲。這座城市根本就是被一大塊名為憂鬱的低氣壓所包圍，居民們一邊痛恨著這塊土地，卻又病態地眷戀她捨不得離去。

　　半氪星人沒聽見自己想找的資訊，再加上他平安地飛了一段距離，這促使他有了點勇氣往高譚市內部探索。高譚的夜色、燈光像是一種迷幻藥，勾引著接近她的人一不留神就陷入網羅。

　　Conner不自覺地往城市的燈光飛去，像是昆蟲的向光性似的，又像是飛蛾撲火般地義無反顧。就在他感覺到夜風掃過耳邊的美妙滋味時，本來想閉上眼睛徜徉高譚夜色之中，卻在他準備閉眼前一秒有個閃著刀光的不明物體快速地從他臉前飛過——大概再差個三公分就會撞上且削掉Conner的鼻子。

　　他嚇得在空中緊急煞車，下意識地左右顧盼著，卻什麼都沒見著。

　　

　　「半氪星人，這裡不是你該來的地方。」

　　

　　年僅不到一歲的Conner感覺自己心臟似乎在那一秒鐘停止跳動，他知道這聲音的主人是誰，而他覺得雞皮疙瘩瞬間爬滿全身皮膚，而觸電感從尾椎開始快速竄到腦幹。Conner覺得喉嚨好乾，而他像是被蛇盯住的青蛙一般動彈不得，只剩下虛弱地飄在空中的力氣而已。

　　好吧，聽說之前超人擅自進入高譚時，是被用「滾出我的高譚」這句話轟炸。而Conner不過是被類似獸類狺狺低聲地吼說這裡不是他該來的地方。嗯，相較之下，似乎稍微婉轉了些，Conner在心中自我安慰著。

　　如果此刻有鏡子，Conner可以看見自己的臉終於稍稍恢復了血色，他抿抿唇，清了清喉嚨朝著那蹲倨在滴水獸上的人影，欲想開口發問，卻又被人無情地駁斥。

　　

　　「我說了，離開這裡。」對方粗糲低沉的嗓聲，字字清晰卻令人毛骨悚然。

　　Conner覺得雙腿有些發軟，但他不知打哪來的勇氣，大概是初生之犢不畏虎吧，他硬著頭皮開口說著：「我只是來找人，找到了我就走。」

　　

　　月光在大蝙蝠身後撒下柔光，但蝙蝠俠的身影卻像個黑洞，Conner只見著有一大團散發著可怕殺氣的黑影蹲在滴水獸上，並以居高臨下的姿態矚著他瞧。光是那雙視線就足以把Conner的皮剝掉、融化氪星骨髓。

　　

　　「滾出高譚，Conner Kent。」

　　

　　這是最後一道逐客令，不得討價還價。

　　Conner往後飄了飄，雖然心有不甘，但他不能違抗蝙蝠俠，否則整個正義聯盟都救不了他。據說即便是跨星系逃亡，大蝙蝠還是有辦法活捉你回到地球，光想像那個畫面就令人膽顫心驚。

　　不滿一歲的氪星人咬了咬下唇，再怎麼不願意也得乖乖聽話。他轉身，以最快的速度飛走，就算只有零點幾秒，蝙蝠俠的視線也可以灼傷你的背。

　　

　　※※※

　　但是，他可是Conner Kent呢！

　　Conner躲在一座大樓後方，探頭確定大蝙蝠已經離開——雖然他早已用超級聽力、視力檢查再三，但還是親眼確認比較好，畢竟就像幾十分鐘前他還恣意飛在高譚上空，本以為可以自由自在地飛翔，結果怎知神出鬼沒的大蝙蝠無聲無息地落在Conner附近，而且Conner居然還完全沒有察覺。

　　這真的很可怕，蝙蝠家的人到底怎麼做到這點的？哎呀，說到此，Tim每次來訪時也是挺輕巧的，Conner總是沒注意到那傢伙又溜進自己房間了。

　　Tim，還有蝙蝠家族？怎麼總覺得這兩者之間可能有什麼奇妙的連結？

　　Conner歪了頭，小腦袋瓜正在想辦法將掠過腦海的資訊串連時，他聽見一聲尖叫聲來自他下方的小巷弄裡。本來不該插手高譚的事，但這聲音聽起來挺稚嫩，又在自己附近，如果掩耳不理也就太沒人性了。Conner暫且把躲避大蝙蝠及找尋小紅鳥的事放到一邊去，他悄悄地往聲音來源之處飛去，打算從壞人身後踹他一腳或是飛過去把無辜市民抱走減低衝突危險。

　　他還正在琢磨用哪個方案比較合適時，他已經飛到小巷上方的磚瓦處，快速地判斷了一下情勢：兩名高大剽悍的男人，一人叼著菸手裡攥著槍，另一手正扯著那名女高中生的側背包；另外一人則露出噁心的笑容一手拿著刀將女孩逼到牆角，另一隻手正準備要觸碰她的肌膚。 **人渣。** Conner在心中暗罵著，準備躍身跳下。但有人比他動作更快！

　　那傢伙不知從何處躍出，輕快且優雅地跳到巷子內，利用自身體重以及計算好的躍下角度，那傢伙將拿著槍的男人踹倒，他手上的長棍掃掉另一名來不及反應的男人手上的刀，也狠狠地棒打了他的手，Conner甚至好像聽見手骨碎裂的聲音。

　　那把槍被那傢伙踢飛至遙遠的牆邊，原先的持槍人簌地站起，欲想從後頭抓住破壞他們好事的小子，但手都還沒碰到對方，那矮了他一顆頭的傢伙瞬間轉身，利用旋轉的動作與速度揮舞長棍，長棍冷血無情，狠狠地甩了男人一巴掌，並且打掉他兩顆牙。

　　舞長棍的人此刻背對著另一名要攻擊他的男人，前者沒回頭，只是用力地將長棍往身後戳頂，正中壞人的肚子，而且看來力道不小，因為那名壞人肚子吃上這麼一記後，整個人癱軟後倒，還吐了點唾沫。

　　那傢伙轉首，蹲下並且撿起女孩的側背包，此刻，原先躲在雲層後頭的月娘探出頭來，將薑黃色的柔光輕撒至巷弄內，Conner定睛一看，立刻露出雀躍的笑容。

　　是Tim！那個瞬間撂倒了兩名壯漢還英雄救美的非凡身手之人居然是他朝思暮想的朋友。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　他早該聯想起來的：知更鳥本來就是羅賓嘛！

　　Conner漾起大大地、溫暖陽光般的笑容，與高譚黑漆漆冷冰冰的夜色相左，這或許是氪星人……不，應該是El家族的遺傳基因中的美好優點之一。Conner控制自己不要突然衝下去大喊Tim的名字，畢竟他現在是羅賓，據說蝙蝠家族非常重視秘密身份——慢著，喔，天啊！那麼Tim把名字告訴自己，那不就等於在某種程度上曝光秘密身份？這意思是Tim對自己很信任嗎？還是Tim覺得他們兩人之間的親密程度可以到如此坦誠的地步？

　　Conner忍不住地胡思亂想了一番，但隨即又趕緊制止自己繼續無意義的遐想，畢竟如果Tim真的是蝙蝠家的人，那表示Tim的思考模式絕對不那麼單純直接——這是Clark耳提面命的事：千萬、千萬不要輕易相信蝙蝠家的人的話，雖然他們都不會真心害你，但若是需要先捨棄某樣東西來達成重要目的，那他們首先丟棄的往往都是人的感情。

　　聽起來有點殘忍無情，不過這似乎是高譚所鍛鍊出來的、永遠都不能表現出軟弱一面的、在黑夜裡出沒的英雄們所必備的特質之一。

　　

　　「我需要付你多少錢？」那名女孩依舊保持著防衛姿態。

　　

　　她所說出口的話令Conner咋舌。Conner眨眨眼，打從心底感到不可思議，這座城市的居民為何會對拯救自己的英雄說出那些刺耳的話？彷彿世上所有的善行都是可被議價的。

　　但換個角度想，或許因為他們認為世界上沒有白吃的午餐——比起充滿和樂、溫情洋溢的大都會，高譚市民的個性就像高譚天氣一樣捉摸不定，並且也比較現實一點。可能這是個優點，住在這裡的人需要足夠的勇氣才能生存下來；也可能他們認為，即便是英雄救了自己，也不應該欠對方人情——畢竟，世界上最難償還的即是人情債。

　　

　　「……不客氣。」那名羅賓只是淡淡地說著，並沒有被惹怒也沒有譏諷對方。

　　

　　女孩像隻受驚嚇的貓咪，先是睜大雙眼，隨後抓緊隨身包包立刻轉身逃開。雖然羅賓的身影還是紋風不動，但在Conner看來背影有那麼點落寞——好啦，這是Conner自己認為的，但又有什麼關係呢？

　　他看準時機，立刻俯衝飛下，滿腦子都只是想著要趕快到朋友身邊安慰他、抱抱他，告訴他他做的一切都非常美妙，不要管別人領不領情，至少Conner真心覺得Tim真的超棒的！

　　但說時遲那時快，Conner才剛準備要開口呼喚朋友，但嘴巴才剛張開，一記長棍就飛快地、狠狠地往他的臉上招呼過來。Tim的轉身動作迅速，揮棍的弧度非常優美也精準，力道也相當毫不留情，如果這記揮棍不是朝自己的臉掄過來，Conner將會發自內心地稱讚Tim的好身手。好吧，即便挨了一記，Conner還是會承認Tim的身手非凡。

　　好在Conner是半個氪星人，羅賓漂亮的揮擊並不會造成他身體上的任何傷害，若是換做普通人，現在顴骨早就碎裂、人都不知道被打飛到哪去。不過，雖然這突如其來的攻擊沒有傷到Conner，衝擊力卻還是使他往後飄了一點距離。

　　如果現在用X視線掃描的話，Conner肯定會有點得意，因為他終於讓Tim臉上露出一點驚訝的神情。

　　

　　「Conner？」Tim頓了一下，雙唇微張，「你怎麼在這裡？」

　　

　 **因為我想你了，兄弟。** 當然，Conner沒這麼說，他只是繼續漾著得意的笑容，並立刻飛過去，縮短彼此之間的距離，然後給Tim一個大大的擁抱。

　　

　　「Conner？」被抱住的小紅鳥因Conner突然的親密舉動而僵了一下，但並沒有立刻推開他，只是困惑地重複著Conner的名字。

　　「好久不見了，Tim。」Conner過了幾秒後才放開眼前的朋友。

　　

　　雖然後者臉上仍舊看不出任何端倪，但Conner賊賊地想著，Tim現在的腦子肯定在快速地運算著、評估目前發生的狀況，並擬定策略應對中。不過Conner沒打算讓Tim陷入自己的思考宮殿太久，他拍了拍對方的肩膀，像是在呼喚對方回神似的。

　　

　　「要找到你可真是要冒上生命危險。」大男孩開玩笑地說著，「我偷溜進來高譚，本來想說運氣好沒遇到蝙蝠俠，結果好運沒維持太久，還是被他逮到了。」他抓抓頭，顯露出些許靦腆。

　　「你遇到蝙蝠俠了？」Tim的語氣聽起來有點吃驚，「那你沒事吧？」Tim的目光下意識地來回掃了掃Conner的全身，他似乎有點驚訝，對於Conner與討厭外星人、還踏進高譚的陌生人的蝙蝠俠相遇怎能還能毫髮無傷而感到詫異。

　　「沒事啦，兄弟。」Conner大笑著，但他想繼續開口時，卻又被小紅鳥給打斷。

　　「趕快回家吧，Conner。」Tim的語氣聽起來有點擔憂與緊張。

　　「不要，我才剛找到你。」Conner扁嘴，他不是很喜歡Tim現在的態度，尤其是Tim現在看起來就是一副想趕快把他趕走的樣子，這讓Conner覺得自己像是好不容易千里迢迢找到主人卻被主人趕走的狗兒一樣可憐兮兮。

　　「那你想再遇到一次蝙蝠俠嗎？」眼前的羅賓大概找回以往的冷靜，他板起臉來，並且雙手交叉於胸前，一副「生命與死亡都擺在你面前，請你自己思量後再決定」的表情。

　　

　　Conner立刻噤聲，像隻耳朵耷拉下來的狗兒，即便百般不願，也只能乖乖聽話。

　　

　　「那我們明天可不可以見面？」Conner的表情肯定是楚楚可憐的，因為他看見Tim的冰山表情稍稍融化了下來，「拜託？」只差沒搖尾巴了。

　　「不行。你不能來高譚。」他咬咬下唇，並嘆了口氣，態度稍稍軟化了點，但還是沒有退讓。

　　「但是你可以來我家啊！」Conner眼睛一亮，自認為提出了個非常棒的方案。

　　

　　可是事情有一點出乎Conner的意料之外，因為Tim並沒有回應他，反倒沉默下來，並撇開了視線，似乎在思考什麼……思考要怎麼拒絕他嗎？Conner皺起眉，心裡忍不住焦急了起來。

　　

　　「Tim？」

　　「趕快回家吧Conner，別再來高譚了。」

　　

　　眼前的紅色知更鳥沒有正面回答氪星男孩的請求，反倒岔開話題，並且掏出抓鉤往旁邊的高樓射出，在Conner繼續追問之前就消失的無影無蹤，徒留Conner傻傻地仰頭望著知更鳥消失的方向，以及一地的心碎。

　　

　　※※※

　　Conner托著腮但心思完全不在課堂上。他不斷地回想著昨晚發生的事：他冒險去高譚找Tim，然後不小心「巧遇」了蝙蝠俠並且還幸運地撿回一條命。接著他偷偷地繼續探險著，並且遇到了正在救人的羅賓，當下他才把羅賓、知更鳥和Tim串連起來。他詢問是否能繼續跟Tim見面——雖然他也不知道自己為何如此詢問，但他就是想問——結果被Tim不冷不熱的……呃，算是被回絕了嗎？總之，Tim並沒有回答他的提問，但是Tim的態度似乎表明不大願意再與Conner見面。

　　Conner是越想越不甘心。

　　為什麼Tim不想跟自己見面也不說原因？就算是情侶分手，也要有原因啊！劈腿也好，個性不合也罷，反正就是不能一聲不響的扭頭走人。

　　

　　「你在聽我說話嗎？」說話者用手在Conner眼前揮了揮，「Conner？」

　　

　　此刻被呼喚的人才回過神來，並發現原來已經下課了，而且是他夢寐以求的放學時間。很好，他不需要繼續在這狹小的教室裡一個人胡思亂想的，他現在就要立刻動身，並且要求Tim說清楚講明白。

　　

　　「Conner，我們打算……」

　　「對不起，Anna，我還有點事要處理。」他抓起包包，隨意瞥了身邊的同學一眼後就立刻衝出教室。

　　

　　※※※

　　蝙蝠是夜行性動物，大白天的應該就不會出來了吧？Conner再度溜進高譚市，心想著早上來就可以避開那隻大蝙蝠了，雖然羅賓也是要到了晚上才會在城市裡蹦蹦跳跳。不過呢，氪星人的優勢就是不一定要用一般大眾的搜尋方式才能找的到人——超級聽力在此刻是非常出色且管用的能力。

　　當然，因為太陽還高掛在天空中，所以Conner也沒辦法隨心所欲地飄來飛去，但他可以盡可能掩飾自己的身份又迅速地穿梭於人群之中。

　　幸運女神真的很眷顧他，他才剛進入高譚、使用超級聽力不久，就即刻發現了Tim的聲音，而且還在附近！而Tim聽起來似乎正在跟別人說話，而且語氣似乎挺愉悅的——不知怎地，Conner有一點點的吃味。

　　他循著聲音像是在順藤摸瓜似的，快步地穿過幾個街口，而Tim的聲音越來越清晰，彷彿就快迎面而來。Conner心想，一定就在附近，他引頸期待並且四處張望著，突然間一張熟悉的臉孔映進Conner的眼簾：就在馬路的對面，他看見沒戴多米諾面具的Tim正漾著迷人的笑容，他似乎正在跟旁邊的人說話。

　　人行道號誌由紅轉綠，Conner壓下立刻衝上前的衝動，並且當人群開始移動之後，Conner才看見方才被人群擋到的，站在Tim身邊的人。而也在此刻，Conner感覺自己的腳彷彿生了根，他愣在原地看著眼前的景象——站在Tim身邊的是一名大概二十歲左右的男性，黑髮藍眼，長得帥氣迷人，大概會是女性們心目中的夢中情人、白馬王子。重點是，那男人的手勾在Tim的肩上，並且兩人看起來相當自在且親密。

　　Conner往後退了一步，轉身，拔腿離開，把自己淹沒在人群之中。

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　「我覺得，我們還是做朋友就好。」

　　

　　這大概是他放了幾次Anna的鴿子再加上不甩同學們的邀約後的下場吧。

　　Conner愣愣地望著眼前的女同學，但腦中想的卻是「還是做朋友是什麼意思？難道我們之前有交往嗎？」但Conner並沒有傻傻地將腦中的話毫不修飾地脫口而出，他只是眨眨眼，然後嚥了口唾沫，點點頭，讓這個尷尬的時刻速戰速決。

　　Anna似乎也鬆了一口氣，她快速地轉身，也想逃開這令人難為情的場面。

　　

　　「Anna！」他在她準備轉身離開之際開口喚住了她，後者困惑地回頭，Conner做了個深呼吸，還是決定要開口詢問：「抱歉，我知道接下來我要問的事可能聽起來挺混帳的，但其實我真的很好奇……就是為什麼妳認為我們還是不要有進一步的關係比較好？」

　　

　　她偏著頭，勾起淺淺的笑——漾著Conner一直以來都很喜歡的那抹笑容。

　　

　　「我想，感情這個學分有點特別，因為它需要由兩個人一起努力才能取得。而一段感情沒辦法繼續往前行，肯定不會只有一個人的錯。」她的眼角彎彎地，依舊散發出那股溫柔與成熟的氣質，「以我們兩人為例，我覺得我的部份可能是我沒有付出足夠的努力去瞭解你，而你的部份嘛……」

　　「嗯？」Conner認真聆聽，像是求知若渴的好學生。

　　「不告訴你。」她吐了吐舌頭。

　　「耶？為什麼？」

　　「那是你的功課啊，應該由你自己去找到解答。況且，從我的角度來看並不一定是正確的，畢竟如果連你都不懂自己在想什麼了，那別人怎麼會知道呢？」

　　

　　Anna又笑著說了些什麼，Conner早已分神，沒仔細聽進去。他低下眼簾，瞅著自己與Anna之間的那塊草皮，一邊發愣，一邊默默咀嚼著她方才說的一切。

　　

　　※※※

　　放學後Conner並不急著回家，反正家裡也沒人等他；他也沒打算跟同學去鬼混，因為他發現自己對於時下青少年喜歡的活動還是提不起勁。不是說不感興趣，而是，嗯……大概是沒那麼想要參與。就像旅行一樣，很多時候，旅行的重點不在於拍多少照片、踩了多少點、吃了多少美食、買了多少異國精品，而是跟自己一起去旅行的旅伴——旅伴，才是整個旅程的重心。

　　你想去哪裡玩，其實並不重要，重要的是你跟誰一起去玩，誰跟你分享當下的喜悅、驚喜還有各式各樣的情緒。

　　只要跟自己喜歡的人一起活動，那麼不管在哪裡，都很幸福開心。

　　Conner無奈地嘆了口氣，而回過神時發現自己正坐在公園的鞦韆上，旁邊有幾名小孩正蹲在沙坑裡玩耍。有人牽著狗從前方走過、長椅上有幾名婦女正在開心地交談著。這是平凡、單調但溫馨的大都會的一天，Conner在心裡默默地想著，望著公園裡的眾人滿臉開心的模樣，心情卻不自主地沉了下來，像一顆石頭直直地往湖心深處跌落。

　　有兩隻小鳥飛了下來，牠們拍著翅膀輕輕著地，一前一後跳著、玩耍著，離Conner約有兩、三公尺的距離。如果Conner願意，他大可一步跳下鞦韆並逮住那些可愛的小鳥。但他沒如此行，他安靜地注視那兩隻知更鳥嬉戲、找食物，還互相推擠玩耍。

　　Conner低下頭，心裡百味雜陳，覺得整個世界都如此幸福洋溢，連小鳥都出雙入對的，只有他如此孤單。

　　

　　「Tim……」他喃喃著，「現在也放學了嗎？也跟朋友在一起嗎？」

　　

　　有這麼多人他可以思念，偏偏Conner卻一直想著那隻遠在高譚的知更鳥不放。到底為什麼呢？為什麼Tim的聲音、身影都不斷地在他腦中盤旋不去。

_「畢竟如果連你都不懂自己在想什麼了，那別人怎麼會知道呢？」_

　　Conner真想一頭栽進沙坑裡，把自己埋起來。他真的不知道答案，但是不知怎地，他覺得Tim一定知道解答，只是呢，他實在沒把握是否還有機會可以見到那隻聰明的知更鳥。

　　

　　※※※

　　就算會代數又如何？跟超商店結帳時，店員又不會寫一條線性代數的算式讓顧客求解才算錢！在生活上根本用不到的東西，到底為什麼要學習呢？

　　Conner忍不住往牆上丟了張被自己揉爛的計算紙，本想藉著反彈讓紙團跌進旁邊的垃圾桶，但看來數學不大好的Conner物理也不怎麼樣，那紙團瀟灑地與垃圾桶擦肩而過，滾到地上。

　　

　　「算不出來就發脾氣，耍性子並不會讓事情更容易解決的。Conner Kent。」

　　

　　聞聲，Conner瞬間將椅子轉過去，那瞬間他下意識地屏住呼吸，定睛地望著坐在窗口的訪客。眼前的人豈不是他朝思暮想、心心念念的知更鳥……呃，這樣好像說得有點太過火了。

　　應該是喜出望外的時刻，但Conner就是繼續一動也不動地坐在椅子上，彷彿屁股被什麼強力膠水給黏住了，腳也被釘在地板上。有些人說，思念已久的期待實現時，人往往會反應不過來，不過Conner很清楚自己並不是腦袋當機，而是他真的感覺心情複雜。

　　他很想念Tim，這點毋庸置疑。

　　他有非常非常多的事情想跟Tim說，他也很想問Tim為什麼自己會很想拼命找他——人類為什麼會有這樣的情緒？這到底是什麼東西呢？這是正常的嗎？但是，這會不會只是Conner自己的單箭頭，Tim其實感到有些厭煩呢？

　　Conner無語地矚著那優雅地坐在窗台上的羅賓——那隻他意外撿到的可愛知更鳥，只是知更鳥現在變成了一名少年——而對方也毫不掩飾地、沒有挪開視線地回視著他。Conner覺得喉嚨有點乾澀，他想開口，卻找不到聲音，聲帶乾燥地有如沙漠似的，彷彿發出一聲細微的咳嗽聲也可能會造成嚴重刺痛。

　　有太多問題積在肚子裡，Conner思索著要抽出哪道問題才好，又或者，什麼都別問的好？

　　他眨眨眼，突然一個畫面掠過腦海：是他上次再度冒著生命危險去高譚想找Tim時，在馬路上遇見Tim與跟他勾肩搭背、關係甚是緊密的人，兩人正往Conner的方向走過來的那一幕。一想到此，Conner沒由來地覺得苦澀，Tim的生命中早有了意義非凡的人。那可能是Tim的至交、從小一起長大的隔壁的大哥哥、或是什麼Conner目前還不懂的，人類那錯綜複雜的情感關係中的某一種關係吧。

　　真厭煩，為什麼人類能有這麼多說不清講不明、剪不斷理還亂的情緒呢！

　　

　　「Conner？」

　　

　　Tim還是紋風不動坐在那，面具雖然只遮蓋到他的眼睛，但他的嘴角也沒有洩漏任何除了冷靜之外的情感。宛如一座完美的石膏像，安靜以及永恆的優美姿態。

　　

　　「你……怎麼在這裡？」他有點頹廢地說著，而這是Conner唯一能找到的、能順暢地說出來的句子。

　　「我以為前幾天有人邀請我過來。」紅色小鳥的右眉似乎輕輕地挑了挑，不那麼明顯，但逃不過Conner的法眼。

　　

　　Conner想不想見Tim？廢話，Conner想死他了！就算Conner現在不確定自己為什麼會這麼想念他，但事實如此，也沒什麼好隱藏的。不過，事到如今Conner卻發現原來現實生活是不會跟著自己原先排演的方式上演，只要想到Tim早就有知心好友，Conner就覺得自己的存在似乎被打大折扣。

　　但這就是最奇妙的地方了！人們可以擁有非常多的朋友，這是自然而然且是每個人的權利。然而Conner卻因為Tim不來找自己了、身邊有了其他人而感到難受。這到底是什麼？為什麼這種感覺不是很舒服？Conner在人類的法定年紀上不滿一歲，他快要被這些亂七八糟的潛規則搞得暈頭轉向了。

　　

　　「……我的生活好混亂。」Conner大大地嘆了口氣，垂了頭。

　　

　　Tim沒有接話，還是靜靜地領聽著。

　　

　　「被你弄的好亂。」他還是忍不住地抱怨了。

　　「我的錯？」Tim的語氣裡難得參了點尖銳的意味。

　　

　　若是Tim的聲音還是平淡沉穩、若是Tim還是繼續保持沉默，那麼Conner可能就不會感覺到腦中某條好像很重要的線路突然短路。

　　

　　「當然是你的錯！」Conner抬頭，臉上的表情有那麼一絲的不悅，他道：「你就這樣突然闖進我的生活，在我房間任意跳來飛去、來去自如。說什麼來報恩的，結果開始教我寫功課、交朋友，告訴我關於在學校生活中需要注意的地方，聽我抱怨一堆狗屁倒灶。然後……然後……」他突然說不出來，不是哽咽，而是突然間有某種情緒卡在喉間，隨著言詞湧出——是難以言喻的惆悵感。

　　「然後你就這樣消失了。」

　　

　　Conner肩膀垂了下來，幾秒鐘前的怒意也隨之消散，取而代之的是各種委屈及難過。

　　

　　「我去高譚找你，說真的，我很怕蝙蝠俠的！」現在想起來還是有點毛骨悚然，「但是我……」

　　「你還是來了。」Tim輕語著，嘴角揚起不明顯的弧度。

　　「對，我還是去找你了。」他堅定地說著。

　　「為什麼？」小紅鳥偏頭，詢問著連Conner也想知道解答的謎題。

　　

_「畢竟如果連你都不懂自己在想什麼了，那別人怎麼會知道呢？」_

　　Anna早上的話又再度閃過他腦袋，Conner坐直了身子，並且做了個深呼吸，有一種從容就義的大義凜然。

　　

　　「我不知道。」能把這四個字說得如此理所當然、頭頭是道，大概是El家的真傳之一，Conner繼續補充著：「我只是很想見到你。我、我想我可能很喜歡……很喜歡跟你在一起。」

　　

　　 **嗯，應該是這樣吧？你說出來了，你真的好棒啊！Conner Kent。** 大男孩在心裡給自己喝采。

　　兩秒後，坐在窗台的紅色知更鳥跳了下來，他輕笑著，那抹讓Conner似懂非懂的笑容總是能讓Conner莫名傾心。

　　

　　「你還有很多朋友不是嗎？」紅色小鳥歪著頭，故意問著。

　　「都沒了。」Conner攤手，「早上Anna就說我跟她到這裡結束。」雖然她不是用這詞彙，不過沒關係別那麼計較，意思差不多啦！「其他人也沒邀我參與他們的活動。所以我剛剛說了啊，我的生活都被你搞砸了。你這算哪門子的報恩啊？」Conner半是輕鬆半是調侃。

　　「喔？所以你想讓我怎麼做？」Tim笑了起來，雙手交叉於胸前，等待著Conner的回應。

　　「因為我都沒朋友了，所以你必須當我的朋友，而且不能隨便離開我。」他有點霸道地說著。

　　

　 **等等，這句話怎麼聽起來有點奇怪，啊，管他的！** Conner不理會腦中的自我吐槽，還是裝出一副酷跩模樣，像是大權在握、訴訟勝利的一方。

　　

　　「聽起來有點像是賣身契。」Tim又笑了起來，他走過去，撿起Conner方才丟地的紙團，「我想我們先解決你的數學作業吧。」他沒正面回答Conner的問題，不過一切已盡在不語。

　　

　　紅色知更鳥走近氪星男孩身邊，並拉了張椅子坐下，他們又回到幾週以前的日子，Tim有耐心地協助Conner，後者則享受著與前者一起度過時光。

　　雖然有些東西好似已經不再從前，但Conner覺得那應該是好的改變！他深信著，一切都會越來越好，不管是他以半氪星人生活在地球的身份、無論是Clark未來是否跟他提及關於打擊犯罪的事、抑或他與學校同學們的互動，更重要的是，他跟Tim之間的關係與默契。

　　Conner沒有證據可以支持自己的論點，但他的直覺告訴自己，一切都會更好，一定會的。

　　

　　

　　

　　尾聲：

　　「對了，Tim你是不是也有其他很要好的朋友？」然不想承認，但他還長得很帥。

　　「嗯？為什麼這麼問？」

　　「因為那天我看到了……」他躡嚅著。

　　「什麼？」

　　「我看到有個男人跟你走在一起，呃，他大概二十多歲吧，黑髮藍眼長的挺英俊瀟灑，而且感覺是個很外向的人。」他的手還放在你肩膀上。

　　「喔！那是我大哥。」

　　「啊？是你大哥，你跟你哥怎麼長得不像？」雖然這麼一來感覺有點安心。

　　「嗯……這個嘛，其實我們沒有血緣關係。」

　　「什麼？那、那你喜歡他嗎？」沒有血緣關係的帥大哥，真令人不安。

　　「這是什麼問題？他是我兄弟我當然喜歡他啊。」

　　「我、我說的喜歡是那種、那種……哎呀，該怎麼說……那你們住在一起嗎？」Clark說過那什麼，什麼近水樓台先得月，應該是這樣用吧？

　　「Conner？」

　　「不，沒事，請繼續告訴我這題數學怎麼算吧。」先眼不見為淨，反正Tim現在在我這，我勝算比較高，以後再考慮其它的事吧！

　　

　　

　　

　　尾聲2：

　　「所以那隻知更鳥是你吧？就是我之前在高譚撿到的那隻。」

　　「雖然很不想承認，但，是的那是我。」

　　「為什麼你變成了一隻鳥？我是說，很適合你，畢竟你是羅賓。」

　　「唉……你應該知道，大都會盛產外星人，而高譚盛產精神病患及各式變態，當然，也少不了魔法師。」

　　「哇喔，所以你被變成了知更鳥。」

　　「是的，現在把你的注意力轉回到物理課本上。」

　　「變成小鳥的話，是不是表示你當時是裸體的狀態？反正鳥又不需要穿衣服。」

　　「閉嘴，Conner！」

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呼，終於完結了XD" 謝謝大家一路陪著我跟我一起把這篇知更鳥故事結束～每次寫小情侶都讓人覺得背景開小花呢，這一對真的很可愛～  
> 因為這篇文之後會出本，而我也打算再寫番外篇收錄在本子裡。  
> 無論如何，我自己很喜歡這篇短短地但是還蠻可愛的知更鳥的故事，雖然它只不過是我坐捷運時突然閃過的一個腦洞，希望你們也享受這篇文～XD


End file.
